


And Together, To Sail into the Future

by Merfilly



Series: Padawan Plight [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Coda: Barriss has chosen her path forward.





	

Barriss looked around the small clinic, smiling back at one of the men helping get the place set up. She then felt her eyes drawn toward the entrance, where her Master and… her girlfriend?… Ahsoka were coming in.

She tried hard not to get flustered, but it was the first time Ahsoka had managed to make it to see her since she had recovered from her ordeal. Barriss could see it as such, knew in her heart that the seeds had been within her, but they had been warped and twisted beyond any rational thought.

"You really got it approved and it's happening!" Ahsoka said, beaming brightly even as she kept herself contained in front of the older padawan.

"When I sat down with Masters Yoda and Billaba, we worked through all of the thoughts that had gotten twisted up inside of me," Barriss told her. "This one, though, they approved of fully, and allowed for me to use my efforts here as a show of good faith toward working on the true principles of being a Jedi."

Ahsoka did not giggle, but her eyes gleamed, and her lekku flexed a little. Luminara, for her part, barely smiled. 

"Are you at a good place for stopping for a meal, my padawan?" the elder Jedi asked, wanting to take advantage of this time back on Coruscant to visit.

"Let me check with Commander Deron," Barriss said, going to find the man that had been wounded beyond active duty. Master Shaak Ti personally had recommended him, having already been pushing him through aid classes so he could feel useful. As she went to do so, having to go to the supply room to find him, Ahsoka looked at Luminara.

"I think this fits her better," she said in a low tone. "She doesn't feel so brittle or fragile any more."

Luminara nodded once. "We had a very long session with Master Che; errors were made with Barriss, but we are intent on remedying them. This, and letting Knight Krieth serve as her surrogate master in my absence is all part of that."

"I'm thankful you and she are still a team, though," Ahsoka admitted. "I respect you, and so does she, even if it's been hard at times for the two of you."

Luminara gave Ahsoka a brief glance, one touched by surprise. "You really do say the truth with such candid airs, padawan. And, I will admit, it is good to hear such reassurance from one that Barriss trusts so well."

Further conversation was forestalled, as Barriss came to join them with her outer robe now properly over the working clothes she wore. Together, the three Jedi went to find a shared meal, with conversation centering on Barriss's new role, and what it meant for the men.

+++

Some time much later, once Luminara had departed to return to her unit, Ahsoka was curled up on the couch in her quarters with Barriss providing her thigh as a pillow.

"You're certain your master won't come in?" Barriss asked, even as she stroked a finger along a montral, tracing the edges of a blue line where it touched the white. While this wasn't technically part of what she spoke about in therapy, she was learning to trust her emotions more, and not let them choke her into the wrong actions.

Loving Ahsoka was something that felt right to her, even as she knew her duty was to those she would help as a healer.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response to that question. "Trust me. He has very important people demanding his time when we're here," she said. "I don't like the idea of being in yours, since you said that people keep checking up on you."

"And what will keep them from looking for me with you, here?" Barriss asked, somewhat amused.

"No one wants to risk running into Skyguy. He glares. A lot."

Barriss blinked, then slowly laughed as Ahsoka grinned. It got the Togruta to roll and move, a quick but gentle pounce on that happy sound, one that had her kissing her girlfriend deeply. It wasn't much later before Ahsoka was convincing Barriss to bed, never mind that it was Master Obi-Wan's, so they could do far more than kiss.

+++

"Snips… oh, there you are," Anakin said as he came into the apartment, purposefully loud, or so it seemed to Barriss. She and Ahsoka were in the small dining nook by the window, seated on opposite sides even, but the elder padawan wound up faintly blushing anyway. She looked out the window to cover up for that fact.

"Hey, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, her tone telling Barriss that the whole issue over the nickname had been resolved. "Are we heading back?"

"Afraid so," he said. "Meet me in the hangar in fifteen? Just stopped by to get a box of Obi-Wan's tea for him since we're due to meet up with the 212th." He moved to the kitchen to get said item, and Barriss looked his way to see the man was actually mostly calm, not buzzing with pent up frustration and anger like so often.

"I'll be there, master," Ahsoka promised, then quieted until the man had left.

"Kind of him to come, instead of just comming you," Barriss said, a lump in her throat at their impeding separation. 

"That's Anakin. He's not as stuffed up as some people are," Ahsoka answered. She then moved around the table, kneeling in front of Barriss. "Use my comm, any time. He will not care. If I am fighting, no, I won't answer. But I will get back to you as soon as my men are safe," she promised.

Barriss rested her hand on Ahsoka's face, palm against the wing mark of the cheek. "I will. And I will do all I can to take care of the men, while caring for the people as well. I think this is the best path for me, just as you must be the warrior-huntress you are meant to be."

"I think so," Ahsoka agreed before flowing up to kiss her again, opening to the flow of the Force between them so Barriss could fully, truly know the depths of what was growing between them. The elder girl took it and wrapped it around her own resolve to live well by her own need to help, a cloak against their separation.

+++

_A winged goddess settled back, pleased that protecting her chosen one had also saved a healer. Now, time would have to tell if it was enough to truly thwart the darker forces closing in all around them. She could only hope… as that was the true light of the Force._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, one and all, who supported this series.


End file.
